It's You I Want
by bad birthday
Summary: Syaoran has just dumped Sakura leaving her heartbroken and suicidal. Can Tomoyo reveal her feelings for Sakura and win her heart?


This fic is written so crappy. Ah who gives a damn it's not like any bodies going to read it.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own CCS blah blah blah.  
  
No flames please all what will happen is I'll feed them to my neighbor's dog.  
  
----------  
  
The one person she had loved had betrayed her. Syaoran Li had just married another woman for her looks and money. He told Sakura that he was just using her for her powers and nothing else it had crushed Sakura's heart when heard him say that to her over the phone (he didn't even have enough guts to admit it to her face). He had left for China the other day and nothing was heard from him again. Meiling had phoned Sakura to comfort her and tell her that she would kick Syaoran's ass for her (but it hadn't cheered her up). I went to her house in another attempt to cheer her up but none of them had done anygood I knock on the door waiting for a response.  
  
"Tomoyo come in she's in her bedroom." Greeted Sakura's older brother Touya he was furious with Syaoran (or the bastard as he had christened him). Touya had said if he ever saw that bastard again he would kill him but Sakura said it didn't matter and touya shouldn't fight him. I bet Syaoran has a huge grin on his face right now knowing he has got away with the pain he has caused Sakura.  
  
"Thank you Touya-kun." I smiled.  
  
Walking up the stairs I came to Sakura's door and knocked.  
  
"Sakura-chan can I come in please"  
  
There was no answer. I stood at the door waiting for a minutes then I grabbed the door Handle and opened the door. The room was dark and Sakura was sat on her bed with slightly red eyes (she had been crying a lot). Kero was no where insight probably looking for something to eat.  
  
"Sakura-chan?"  
  
She didn't say anything but continue to look at nothing.  
  
"Sakura-chan I understand how you're feeling."  
  
"No you don't." she replied coldly  
  
"Yes I do know how you feel. I know when the person you love most doesn't show you any love I know."  
  
Sakura remained quiet. I begged Sakura to listen but it was futile.  
  
"Sakura get over him he's not worth it." I desperately tried to get through to her. But it was useless so I decided there was only one thing I could do to get through to her something I thought I would never have to say to her.  
  
"Sakura there's something I need to tell you." I whispered  
  
She didn't move or say anything.  
  
I could hardly get the words out of my mouth. "S-Sakura I-I love you."  
  
She turned to look at me shock covering her face. She probably thought I was a disgusting lesbian or something.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan." She spoke softly "I don't understand, You love me?"  
  
"Yes I do Sakura I always have but I didn't say anything because I wanted you to be happy with Syaoran, I loved you to much to put my emotions before yours."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan? I."  
  
I couldn't wait anymore I reached over and held her face with my hand  
  
"You're so beautiful." I whispered.  
  
Sakura started to blush. "T-Thank you."  
  
"I'd do anything for you Sakura, I'd die for you."  
  
Sakura had gone quiet and looked a bit worried I didn't want to scare her I wanted to make her happy, I had to soothe her.  
  
"Don't be frightened I love you Sakura, I love you more then the air I breathe, I would never do anything to hurt you, I'd kill myself just to be with you, I want you Sakura I want you please."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan I." She whispered.  
  
What I did next I couldn't help I leaned in closer to Sakura until our lips met and engaged in a passionate kiss. Every muscle in my body tensed, My heart swelled with joy I couldn't help it I felt like I could explode. After what seemed like hours we broke apart. I looked to Sakura who had a small smile on her slightly red face.  
  
"You're a better kisser then Syaoran." She whispered with a giggle.  
  
I touched her face with my hand and leaned in.  
  
"You are beautiful Sakura."  
  
Again she went a little bit red.  
  
"Sakura-chan I love you to much to hurt you, Do you want me to be this way with you because if you don't I promise I won't be."  
  
She looked in to my eyes as my hand stroked her wet cheeks.  
  
"Yes Tomoyo-chan Yes, Screw Syaoron to Hell, I want you."  
  
My heart exploded with joy as my hands gently pulled her in closer until we kissed passionately, our kiss was loving but slightly fierce I held Sakura in my embrace. I never wanted this moment to end. After a minute we broke apart I looked at her shining face.  
  
"Sakura-chan I love you."  
  
And then we started to kiss again.  
  
----------  
  
Or isn't that sweet (what the f**k was I thinking have I gone mad? maybe) Tomoyo/Sakura forever. Remember if you review make sure it's a positive one and no flames ok. 


End file.
